


Roaming

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die sok időt tölt külföldön, de azért rendszeresen hazatelefonál.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roaming

Reita beállította az ébresztőt a telefonján, mielőtt befeküdt volna kényelmes, kétszemélyes franciaágyába. Bár másnap nem kellett korán kelnie, nem akarta, hogy Die hívása ébressze fel, és abban a néhány percben, míg beszélgetnek, még félálomban legyen. Persze ő is felhívhatta volna Die-t, mondjuk most, hiszen New Yorkban még délelőtt volt csak, nem akarta őt zavarni. Ki tudja, talán éppen interjún, fotózáson vagy megbeszélésen volt...

Közös megegyezés alapján mindig az telefonált haza, aki éppen távol volt, pont azért, mert ilyenkor az, aki otthon maradt, egy viszonylag meghatározott napirend és körülbelül normális munkaidő szerint élt. Úgy nagyjából, amennyire egy rockzenész megtehette.

Die rendszeresen a koncertjei előtt telefonált, azelőtt, hogy Reita munkába indult volna, a helyi idő szerint este öt és hét között valamikor, ami Tokióban reggel hat és nyolc közé esett, pont arra az időszakra, amikor a basszusgitáros még jó esetben otthon itta a kávéját és ette a reggelijét.

Reita sóhajtva bezuhant az ágyba, magára húzta a kétszemélyes takarót, és magához ölelte Die párnáját. Tudta, gyerekes dolog, de úgyse látta senki.

Másnap reggel egy hideg zuhany és némi kávé után elkezdett öltözködni, de közben folyamatosan a telefon kijelzőjét bámulta, hátha végre csörögni kezd. Már nagyon várta Die hívását, és minden egyes eltelt perccel egyre több negatív gondolat furakodott be a fejébe. Mi lesz, ha Die elfelejti felhívni? Vagy elveszíti a telefonját? Mi van, ha a gitárost elütötte egy autó? Vagy egy teherautó, és most kómában fekszik egy jenki kórházban, és nem voltak nála az iratai, ezért nem tudják azonosítani? Vagy megkéselték, és elvérzett egy sikátorban, és ellopták a tárcáját, ezért egy hullaházban fekszik, a lábán a cédulán pedig az áll, hogy "John Doe"?

Reita belenézett a fürdőszobatükörbe.

\- Hülye vagy - motyogta a tükörképének, és nekiállt borotválkozni. Az arca tele volt habbal, mikor végre megszólalt a telefon. - Hát persze, tudhattam volna, hogy már megint ilyenkor hív... - morogta, miközben kisujjával megnyomta előbb a hívásfogadást, majd a kihangosító gombot.

\- Csak nem borotválkozol, szívem? - zengett fel Die mély baritonja a vonal túlfelén, mire Reita kishíján megvágta magát a borotvával.

\- Mindig rosszkor hívsz - morogta, mire a gitáros csak kinevette őt. - Amúgy hogy vagy?

\- New Yorkban szar a sushi, de Kyo kitalálta, hogy együnk azt tegnap vacsorára.

\- Ajjaj... Gyomorrontás? - kérdezett rá Reita, miközben orra alatt húzogatta végig a borotvát.

\- Ja. És másnapos vagyok. Kibaszott whiskey.

\- Látod, ezért nem kellene annyit innod - mosta meg az arcát Reita.

\- Rocksztár vagyok, az imidzsemmel mi lenne, ha nem innék?

\- Nem néznének alkoholista rocksztárnak, csak sima rocksztárnak - kuncogott Reita, és megtörölte az arcát.

\- Látod, a te bandád még nem tört be Amerikába, és tudod, hogy miért? Mert egy kör után rohansz hányni a mosdóba - mondta Die. A telefonba behallatszott, hogy nagyot nyel, Reita gyanította, hogy Aspirint vesz be.

\- Ez lenne az oka? Pedig Uruha iszik eleget az egész banda helyett is - nevetett a szőke, majd nekiállt fésülködni. Közben visszaállította a telefon hangszóróját normál módra, és a füléhez szorította a készüléket.

\- Na és te? Hogy vagy? - kérdezte tőle a gitáros, mire Reita halványan rámosolygott saját tükörképére.

\- Jól. Van ma egy fotózásom este, de azt leszámítva szabad vagyok, mint a madár. Leugrom a közértbe, veszek pattogatott kukoricát, utána a 24 második évadját fogom nézni az ágyból, amíg a menedzserem értem nem jön.

\- Te luxusember! - nevetett Die. - Bezzeg én dolgozom ma is, mint az igásló!

\- Aztán ne igyál koncert előtt! Főleg, ha gyógyszert vettél be!

\- Igenis, anyuci - gügyögte Die, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot. - Mennem kell, még próbálnunk kell koncert előtt, Kaoru már itt integet és az órájára mutogat. Vigyázz magadra!

\- Te is - motyogta Reita. - Szia!

\- Ja, készülj, mert már csak tizenhat nap, és utazom haza. Készítsd a becses hátsód a nemes alkalomra! Bye~! - Die szinte énekelt, majd bontotta a vonalat.

\- Hülye... - csóválta Reita a fejét.

Visszasétált a hálószobába, ledobta a telefont az ágyra, lefeküdt, és magához ölelte Die párnáját. Tizenhat nap... Most még egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Vajon Die-nak még mindig ugyanolyan illata van?


End file.
